


Enough

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Enough [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney isn't coping well with his mistake, and John decides to fix him. He just needs some help to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 2005.

Muttering to himself and looking slightly distracted, Col. John Sheppard walked into the main lab section of Atlantis and looked around. His brow furrowed when he only saw one of the people he was looking for, but that was better than none, so he decided that conscription was a viable tactic for this mission.

"Radek, have you seen Rodney lately?" John asked the shorter man as he walked to his side, peering over his shoulder at what he was doing.

The Czech scientist finished what he was doing before turning to look at Col. Sheppard quizzically. "Why would I know where he is? Always McKay is in the lab or with you if he takes a break. He is not here, and I am not you, so no, I have not seen him." He turned back to his work.

John nodded and leaned in over Radek’s shoulder again, not saying anything, just watching him work.

Radek stopped and leaned forward enough that he could turn his head without bumping noses with the colonel. "Can I help you?" he asked with exaggerated patience.

"Why, Dr. Zelenka, thank you for offering." Grinning now, John caught the other man by the arm and began dragging him away from his work, the Czech posing little problem after the months of dealing with Rodney’s stubbornness.

Radek tried to drag his heels, but he didn’t think Sheppard even noticed. "I did not mean you should kidnap me!" he snapped. "Where are you dragging me?"

"To help me look for Rodney, of course."

"I am not a bloodhound!"

John smiled easily, moving his arm to Radek’s shoulder to keep him moving. "No, but you’re good company and one of the other people he probably least wants to see right now, so you’re stuck with the duty."

Radek rolled his eyes. "As satisfying as it is to be in the right for once in face of Rodney’s normal rudeness, _I_ do not intend to rub his face in the fact that he was wrong and I was right. Well," he considered, "perhaps _one_ ‘who’s Dr. Fumbles McStupid now?’"

"He thought he was right. Hell, he had me convinced he was right and that this would work." John sighed at the memory. "And it almost killed him. That I can’t forgive. I’ve grown used to my geeks; I want to keep you guys around." He gave Radek’s shoulder a light squeeze as he spoke.

His eyebrows shooting toward his hairline, Radek peered at John through glasses he pushed up his nose as if hoping for greater clarity. "I was not aware you classed anyone other than Rodney as ‘yours’."

John rubbed his chin with his free hand, his thoughtful look turning amused when he thought over what he said. "Huh. Guess you snuck up on me ‘cause now you fall under that heading too."

Blinking in surprise, Radek was left momentarily speechless. "You are not what I expect of an American soldier," he said finally.

"Why? Because I can string together more than three words at a time?"

"No, because you prefer to spend time with scientists rather than soldiers. And you lay claim to us!"

John shrugged off the comment. "They’re Marines; I’m Air Force, big difference there. As for claiming you, I’ve always liked picking up strays."

Radek’s eyes narrowed. "Do I look like Benji to you?"

"I always loved that movie!" John said brightly. "And you do have the scruffy, fly-away hair thing going for you..."

Radek’s growl was followed by a stream of very aggrieved-sounding Czech.

"I know, Dr. Z., you couldn’t agree more," John laughed, leading him down the corridor toward the secondary lab Atlantis had said Rodney was in.

Realizing that Sheppard had a specific goal in mind, Radek tried to stop again. "If you know where he is, why are you dragging me around?"

"Told you already, I need help."

Grinding his teeth wouldn’t help, so Radek tried again. "With what?" he growled.

"With Rodney." John stopped walking, bringing Radek to a halt as well so that he could look down at him. "We both know the whole Doranda thing was a major fuck-up, but he hasn’t bounced back. Now part of that is my fault; I said some things to him that, well, maybe I should have phrased differently, so I need help fixing it."

"I am not Dear Abby either!"

"No, you don’t have the tits for it. I meant I’m betting you told him off too—not that he didn’t deserve it—and honestly, do you really like this new Rodney?"

Radek sighed. "No," he admitted grumpily. "It was my dream for months to see Rodney admit to a mistake, but now... no. I prefer the old McKay."

"Exactly, which is why you’re here with me." John winked as he spoke. "I figure that between the two of us we can annoy Rodney enough to get him back to his old self."

Radek gaped at him. "You want to intentionally annoy him? Do you also enjoy poking hornets’ nests with a stick?"

"Do you really want him to stay the way he is?"

"I want hazard pay," Radek grumbled. But Sheppard was right; something had to be done to snap Rodney out of this. He’d just hoped he wouldn’t be the one to die for it.

"I’ll protect you," John promised before grinning and moving the hand on Radek’s shoulder to tousle his hair. "And if we play this right, there might even be a bonus in it for you."

Regarding him suspiciously, Radek asked, "What?"

John’s expression turned wounded at that. "Don’t you trust me, Dr. Z?" he pouted.

"No!" Of course, Radek _did_ , but only in the important things. When it came to everyday life and practical jokes, he knew to be wary of John Sheppard.

"No?" The pout grew, and John threw in the puppy dog eyes for good measure.

More swearing in Czech and Radek shook his head in self-disgust. "I know better than to fall for this. I deserve what I get." He gestured down the hall. "Lead on."

"It’ll be fine, I promise," John assured him, leading them up to a door that opened at his approach. "McKay!" he shouted, "Why are you hiding out in here?"

"I am not hiding," Rodney replied with offended dignity. "I simply chose to work on my own."

"Is hiding," Radek muttered.

"Not arguing with that at all," John responded before addressing Rodney. "Working alone isn’t good for you, so we’re here to watch. Well, I’m here to watch; Radek’s here to help." He smiled sunnily and dragged an extra stool up to the workbench.

"I don’t need a watchdog, and I don’t need any help," Rodney snarled. "What I’m doing is neither vital nor dangerous."

Radek shrugged. "The colonel is right. You spend too much time alone lately. You are becoming anti-social," he said dryly.

"Which is hard to do for you, but like Radek said, we’re here to remedy that, so work away." As John spoke, he dropped onto the stool and leaned against the bench. "So tell him what you’re doing and get on with it."

Rodney glared. "I’m not blowing up a solar system, so go away!"

"No." Radek crossed his arms and glared right back.

Entertained by the match of wills, John watched avidly, waiting for one of them to break and doubting it would be Radek.

"Go away, Zebra!"

"Zelenka! And no!"

"That one lost effectiveness a while ago, Rodney," John chuckled.

"Not to me it hasn’t!"

Radek growled. "You made a mistake. Yes, it was awful and spectacularly large in typical McKay fashion, but everyone. Makes. Mistakes. Get over it!"

"What he said," John echoed.

"I destroyed five-sixths of a solar system!" Rodney nearly screamed, clenching his fists at his sides to try to hide their shaking. "I’m responsible for Collins’ death for _nothing_ and I nearly got _you_ killed too!" Tremors were wracking his body as he fought to retain control. The only good part of it all was that Collins was the _only_ one to die for his blind arrogance since the planet in the habitable zone of that solar system was already dead.

"But you didn’t, Rodney," John said, his tone growing gentler as he stood and moved closer to Rodney, going slowly so as not to spook him, glancing at Radek and then at Rodney’s other side and hoping the Czech got the message. "Want to compare mistakes? Look who let the Wraith loose on the galaxy."

"That wasn’t the same," Rodney snapped. "You didn’t know what would happen."

Radek moved closer, letting Rodney feel his warmth at his side, but he remained silent, letting Col. Sheppard speak. He had a feeling that last cry of Rodney’s had been the telling one, and Sheppard was the only one who could deal with that.

John sighed and closed the final step between himself and Rodney, trapping him neatly in the bracket of his and Radek’s bodies. "You nearly killed yourself too, you know. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Rodney shrugged stiffly. "It was my choice. But I bleated at you about trust, and I nearly got you killed and..." He had to swallow hard before he could continue, "...and I lost your trust."

Radek placed a hand on Rodney’s shoulder, offering him comfort and support.

"No, Rodney, you didn’t." John slid an arm around his waist and pulled him into a hug, catching Radek with his free hand so he was included as well. "I said that because you scared the shit out of me. You got so damned obsessed with that thing you didn’t care what happened, and you wouldn’t listen to any of us."

"I’m supposed to be right," Rodney whispered. "If I can’t even get that right, what good am I?"

Radek sighed heavily. "No one is always right, Rodney. Not even you. Welcome to the human race. Next time listen to us."

"One time wrong versus lots of rights, and you’re plenty of good," John continued, stroking Rodney’s back, his fingertips brushing over Radek’s side as well. "You were worried about me dying, and I was worried about you, but we’re here, one more thing we all survived."

Rodney finally raised his eyes to meet John’s. "I nearly killed _you_ ," he whispered, and Radek sighed with relief behind him. Finally it was out in the open.

John raised his hand to stroke Rodney’s face. "It didn’t happen; I’m okay, but if you ever do anything like that again, I’m going to make you wish _you_ were dead, got it?"

"I... okay." Rodney managed a very faint smile that only lasted a split second.

Watching them, Radek began to edge toward the exit, pleased that they finally seemed to be admitting what everyone in Atlantis had seen months before but vaguely aware of a hollow feeling in his middle.

"Hey." John looked away from Rodney for a split second and caught Radek’s eye. "I thought you had something to tell him." Behind Radek, the door slid shut again and locked with a musical chime.

"What?" Rodney looked back over his shoulder. "Radek?"

Radek frowned. "I believe this is a situation where three’s a crowd. I can berate McKay for his monumental ego later."

"Rodney? Do you want Radek to leave?"

Rodney looked from one man to the other, both friends, and both frequent stars in his fantasies, and he shook his head. "Stay."

Confused, Radek stared at them. "I do not understand," he finally admitted.

"It’s simple." John caught Rodney’s hand in his and reached for Radek with the other. "Stay."

"Or can’t you understand simple instructions?" Rodney added with a hint of his normal acerbic humor.

"I understand what. I do not understand why." Radek stood there, his hand in the colonel’s, and he wondered what was going on. Everyone knew John and Rodney would end up together; it was obvious. So why was he there?

"And this is why I’m in charge." Rodney smirked slightly.

"I’m beginning to see that point," John sighed before glancing at Rodney. "Do you mind if I show him?"

"Oh, please do, but I expect to be treated in kind for being polite enough to let you do this."

Radek blinked, beginning to get an inkling of what they were talking about but unable to believe it.

"You know," John laughed, relaxed now that his plan was on the verge of working, "for a smart guy, you’re awfully slow at times." Giving Rodney’s hand a squeeze, he let it go so that he could curl it around the back of Radek’s neck and draw him in for a slow, probing kiss that turned deeper when the scientist opened his mouth in a gasp.

Still stunned, Radek wasn’t so far gone that he didn’t take full advantage of the opportunity he’d never expected to have. He pressed close, hoping this wasn’t going to make things worse with Rodney, but he was relieved of that worry when he felt Rodney’s hand on his back.

"Got it now?" John asked when they finally broke apart.

"Ahem," Rodney said when it seemed Radek wasn’t able to answer.

Radek grinned slowly. "I think it is my turn to watch."

"Yeah, I thought you were supposed to be cheering _me_ up," Rodney grumbled, his eyes intent on John’s kiss-swollen lips.

"Guess we’d better start on that then," John laughed, catching Rodney’s face between both hands before devouring his mouth with almost as much desperation as hunger.

Though he would never admit to making such a sound, Rodney whimpered into the kiss. He’d hardly dared hope for this, and after what he’d done, he’d abandoned even the faint, stubborn hopes he’d nurtured, so to have John kissing him now was completely overwhelming. And to have both him and Radek... The thought had him harder than titanium.

The sounds the other two men were making were enough to make Radek squirm where he stood, his whole body clenching with arousal, and he hoped that he would not be forgotten now.

"Damn." John was panting heavily when they finally broke apart, and he looked from Rodney’s flushed face to Radek’s exquisitely hungry expression. "Guess I get to watch this round, then we can see what trouble we all can get into when we find a bed."

"Well, Radek?" Rodney asked, his tone hopeful but also nervous.

"If you ever call me Fumbles McStupid again, I will tie you to a chair and make you watch John fuck me without letting you come!" Radek growled an instant before he pulled Rodney into a hard kiss.

"I’m liking that idea," John commented from where he was again leaning against the bench, apparently at ease though tension thrummed through his body.

"I always knew you were a kinky little bastard!" Rodney exclaimed triumphantly.

"Which one of us?" Radek murmured, reaching for John to draw him into the embrace.

"You of course," Rodney snorted, closing the circle as he wrapped an arm around John as well. "He’s a big, kinky bastard."

"Hey, is that such a bad thing? You’ll never be bored with us around," John laughed.

"And Radek and I will still make you better weapons and figure out how to get you more jumpers," Rodney said, regaining his confidence now that the two people whose opinions mattered to him had convinced him that he hadn’t lost their respect.

Radek eyed him. "But not today. And we will also take time to spend in bed. Even occasionally to sleep."

John snorted. "I need to record that comment so I can play it back to the two of you the next time you find a new toy to play with."

Rodney had to grin at that. "I think I just found a couple of new ones that will occupy me for some time."

Radek nodded eagerly. "But three people on a lab table? Does not fit. We need a bed."

"Standard issue cot here, anyone’s larger?" John asked, taking advantage of the scientists’ distraction to grope their asses.

Both scientists shook their heads, looking dismayed until Rodney snapped his fingers. "Sleeping bags piled on top of all our pillows. It’ll take a few minutes to get everything together, but it’ll be worth it. There’s no way all of us are getting into one of those beds. Radek, tomorrow we explore this city till we find a real bed. I refuse to believe the Ancients didn’t have any!"

"I’ll have a talk with the city, see if I can get any ideas as to where to look, but until then I’m liking that idea. Now, safest room would be..." John looked at the other two and squeezed Radek’s ass, laughing when he squeaked. "That one."

"That one?" Rodney and Radek chorused.

"Do you mean mine?" Radek continued.

"If so, yeah, makes sense," Rodney decided. "I’m the only one likely to knock on Radek’s door in the middle of the night, unlike the two of us."

Radek look almost outraged at being referred to as ‘that one’, so John had to kiss him again, then Rodney for good measure in case he started feeling depressed again, and then of course they had to kiss each other, and at this rate they were never going to get out of this room! "You know, blowjobs don’t need a bed," he offered.

"A very good point, Colonel," Rodney mused.

Radek grumbled in Czech before continuing in English. " _Two_ lovers and I still don’t get fucked?"

"Wait, I changed my mind! A bedlike surface is much better," Rodney said quickly.

"So who gets the middle?" John grinned.

"The question should be who gets the middle _first_ ," Rodney corrected, making Radek beam.

"Rodney, get pillows from your room and John’s. John, get sleeping bags. I will make sure there is empty space big enough for our new bed. Move!"

"Yes, sir, Dr. Zelenka." John popped off a salute and kissed them both once more for good measure before unlocking the door and trotting out of the room.

"If you think I’m saluting you with anything other than the body part that already is, you’re insane," Rodney grumbled. "And do you have lotion or anything like it?"

Radek grinned wickedly. "I know where Carson keeps the key to his supplies. I _always_ have lube." He stole another kiss before getting Rodney moving. "Don’t forget to get all the pillows you both have. You are the one who will complain about a bad back in the morning if you do."

"Who needs a pillow, I plan to fall asleep on the two of you!"

~*~

Humming to himself, John carried four sleeping bags up to Radek’s door, kicking the portal with his boot because his hands were full. "Turn down service," he called when he heard a noise inside.

The door opened thanks to Rodney’s gene, but neither of the two men entwined on the heap of pillows in the middle of the floor moved. They looked up at him, two pairs of dazed blue eyes slowly focusing, and four hands reached for him.

"Normally I’d complain about the two of you starting without me, but you’re too damned cute like that." He dropped the sleeping bags near the pillows and scooted into the pile, shuddering when Rodney and Radek had him half naked in thirty seconds while at the time managing to maul his mouth on an almost constant basis.

"We’ll catch you up," Rodney promised, working on John’s belt while Radek attacked his left boot, the right one already having lost the battle.

As soon as Rodney had John’s pants undone, the two scientists combined their efforts to rid him of them, and then they were all over him, licking, sucking, biting, tasting, laying claim to him.

"You know I’d be happy to—oh shit, that feels good." John suffered a momentary loss of speech when Rodney bit at the hollow of his throat while Radek was doing the same to the soft skin of his inner thigh. He reached for both of them, getting one hand on Rodney’s back and the other on the back of Radek’s head and tried to pull both of them closer.

The two scientists exchanged evil, knowing smirks and pressed closer, Radek distracting John with a blow job while Rodney prepared the colonel for what they’d planned while waiting for him.

"Jesus, Radek, that mouth should be illegal," John moaned, trying not to buck up into the hot, eager mouth sucking him as if he was the best tasting thing in the world while Rodney was... "Fuck!"

"That’s what I’m doing, Colonel," Rodney agreed, his hand on John’s hip holding him still while Radek settled himself in front of John and slowly pushed back onto his cock.

"So I get to be the filling. Cool, I like sandwiches." John’s voice was strained with the effort of holding still with Rodney in him and Radek squeezing down around him, and he reached for both of them, getting an arm around Radek’s waist and one behind Rodney’s neck as he gave an experimental roll of the hips.

All three of them gasped, and Rodney abandoned the comment he’d been about to make about John being the turkey in favor of moaning instead. "This is very good," Radek breathed, reaching back and clutching John’s thigh as he began to move.

"Oh yeah," John gasped, sliding his hand lower to find Radek’s erection and stroking him in time with the rhythm they had finally established while he tightened down around Rodney.

Rodney’s breath hitched out, and he stuttered out a needy sound, making the other two groan and move faster. Each sound from one roused the other two still more in an endless cycle of heat and lust.

Rocking on the long cock filling him, Radek reached down to grip John’s hand on his own erection, urging it to move faster.

John shuddered when Rodney hit his prostate, driving him forward into Radek. "Not going to last," he grated out.

"Then you’d better make sure Radek comes too, or I think he might kill you," Rodney chuckled breathlessly against John’s ear. He was getting close too, John’s movements and rhythmic clenching driving him ever nearer the edge, and the whining moans from Radek only made him hotter.

"No dying on my watch," John panted, biting down on the curve where Radek’s neck met his shoulder and hitching forward as he tightened his hand on the Czech’s cock. The things Rodney was doing to him made thinking near impossible, but he knew he wanted to feel them come in him and around him, and then do it all again as soon as possible in another permutation.

Radek yowled when he felt John’s teeth, and he came instantly, his body convulsing in spasms of shattering pleasure. He was aware of the cock inside him as he clenched down around it, the fullness only adding to his enjoyment as his seed spurted over his belly and his and John’s joined hands.

"Oh fuck yeah," Rodney breathed, groaning deeply when the scent of Radek’s come reached him. "So good," he rasped, fingers clenching in John’s hair to wrench his head back so Rodney could savage his mouth. John could only gurgle before he cried out into Rodney’s mouth, the feeling of Radek spasming around him as he came causing him to lose the battle to hold off his own orgasm, and he came as well, squirming between his scientists.

Radek moaned when John drove into him in his own climax, another shudder of pleasure shaking the Czech. He pressed back, keeping John as far inside him as possible, reveling in the feeling of possession.

Rodney cried out, a guttural exclamation that might have been John’s name, and he shook as John’s spasms all but ripped his climax from him. John sighed as he felt Rodney’s come flooding him, and he rocked his hips back and forth, stimulating all three of them, his hands petting as much bare flesh as he could reach as he alternately traded kisses with Radek, then Rodney.

"The rest of the science team is going to kill me," Radek sighed some minutes later.

"And why would that be?" John asked, rearranging them so that he was on his back with Radek on one shoulder and Rodney the other.

"I’d like to know that too," Rodney yawned, scooting closer so that he was half-draped over John, his arm and leg brushing Radek’s.

"Because tomorrow the old McKay will be back in the lab screaming at and insulting everyone, and sooner or later they will figure out that I had something to do with it." He sighed morosely, but the effect was dampened when he stretched across John to kiss Rodney.

John chuckled and leaned back into the pillows as far as possible to watch the other two kiss, enjoying the way they made almost a science of the art. "Yeah, that shit-eating grin might give it away."

"Of course he looks smug," Rodney said, "he’s got me. And Col. Kirk."

Radek snickered.

"Excuse me?" John asked, sounding affronted.

"Only if you don’t do it anymore."

Radek nodded. "Is only fair. Two of us should be enough for you."

"So I flirt with people, is that a crime?" John pouted. "Want to know how many people I’ve had sex with since coming here? One! And that wasn’t even normal, get-down-and-get-sweaty sex; it was weird, glowy, Ancient sex, and honestly, I like this kind better."

"This is good." Radek laid his head back on John’s shoulder. "My grandmother was sent to prison for cutting the penis off my grandfather after she found him in barn with another woman."

John froze before giving a shaky laugh. "Her name wasn’t Lorena, by any chance, was it?"

"You are kidding, aren’t you, Radek?" Rodney asked.

Radek just smiled serenely.

"You _are_ kidding, right, Radek?" John asked nervously.

"Would I joke about something like that? Not that it matters since you wouldn’t be cheating on us."

"Nope, no cheating here, I like my geeks in my arms and my privates where they are," John said quickly while Rodney snickered.

Radek laughed and pressed a kiss to John’s shoulder. "This is good. I did not expect this, but I am glad of it."

"Even if I yell at you tomorrow?" Rodney asked.

"I will ignore you or yell back," Radek shrugged. "As always."

"Can I watch?" John asked hopefully.

"Yes," Radek said at the same moment as Rodney growled, "No."

"Help me here, Radek," John muttered before turning his saddest look on Rodney. "Please?"

"Oh, that is so unfair!"

Radek snickered. "You don’t need my help. Everyone in Atlantis knows that look gets whatever you want from him."

"Not whatever," John corrected, winking at Radek. "I needed help for that."

Radek smiled wryly. "I think you could have had that any time you asked for it. But I am glad you waited ‘til I could join in."

"Do I get any say in this?" Rodney huffed.

"Nope, because you talk too much, and I waited because I _didn’t_ want to have to ask for it; I wanted him to come freely; hell, I wanted that from both of you," John admitted.

Rodney snorted. "Check your ass; I came freely all right."

"Shut up, Rodney," Radek said. "And did you really think that anyone was going to approach someone in the American military without some encouragement?" He shook his head. "For a supposedly intelligent man, you can be an idiot, Colonel."

"Hey!" John complained. "I gave him plenty of encouragement!"

"When?" Rodney demanded even as Radek nodded, conceding the point.

"Granted, but with all that encouragement to Rodney, you thought I would proposition you?" he scoffed.

"Naw." John grinned. "I figured locking us all in together took care of that part and would even give Dr. Oblivious here a clue."

"Insults are so not conducive to warm, squishy feelings, Colonel," Rodney grumbled. "And that goes for you too, Zenlenka."

Radek calmly raised his head, leaned over, and bit Rodney’ shoulder. "Ze-len-ka," he intoned slowly, as if to someone learning impaired.

"Radek is easier," John commented.

"Actually, I think you’re easiest," Rodney retorted, making Radek laugh.

"Hey, someone has to be."

"Just keep it in your pants around everyone else now. Two should be enough to keep you busy." Rodney settled himself more comfortably, nudging John’s arm where he wanted it.

"God, sleep with one ascended Ancient babe and you’re the slut of the Pegasus galaxy," John whined even as he hugged the other men close. "And be nice or I’ll make you get the sleeping bags."

"Don’t move," Rodney grumbled. "I’m comfortable."

"Listen to McKay," Radek advised.

John shrugged, making both Rodney and Radek grumble. "Fine, don’t complain to me if you get cold tonight; I’m comfy here."

Radek reached up to the bed and yanked the blanket down. "There, now quiet and sleep, please."

"That’s the smartest thing you’ve said since I’ve known you," Rodney yawned, helping to spread the blanket over them.

"Shh, I’m sleeping," John muttered, his arms tightening around his scientists to make sure they didn’t stray during the night.

END


End file.
